


World Breaker

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko breaks the universe, F/F, Random writer appears, a birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: In which Akko tries a spell to impress Diana and ends up launching herself into our world. Specially a writer who has to deal with this mess
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 34





	World Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday present to just-y0ur-average-gay. Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy it.

When Akko woke up this morning, she felt excitement as she brushed her teeth. Today was the day she was going to ask the famous Diana Cavendish out on a date. Ever since the missile crisis, the two of them have been closer. Diana would organize study sessions to help Akko get better at her magic. It was all helping but it did open up the floodgates for feelings for the blonde. She was going to leave well enough alone and just observe Diana from afar but Sucy threaten to poison her if she continued to sigh. She had been privately working on a spell to impress Diana. She had decided to go out early to practice it one last time before her studying session with Diana later that evening.

Once she was on the field, she held her wand and attempted to practice her spell. A few sparks flew out of her wand but not the effect she was wanting. Akko wanted big, beautiful fireworks. Only the best for the number one student of Luna Nova. She tried one more time but in Akko fashion, she stumbled over the words and said them too fast. The spell shot out of her wand, bounced against the rock next to her then hit the tree nearby before shooting off to the side and created a portal. Akko tilted her head, staring at the portal.

“Umm. That is strange. Where did this portal come from? I wonder if it leads to anything interesting.”

Akko popped her head into the portal to see someone on a computer typing up a word document. She squinted a bit in an attempt to read their word document. She could only make out some of the words like Diana and her name. Why was this person writing about her? Wait, why was Diana’s name in the document. Where they actually writing about her and Diana about to kiss each other. A noise alerted to her and which caused her to fall through the portal and land straight on the person. The portal quickly closed up.

“Ahhh. Ouch that hurt. Wait,” The writer stared at the brunette as they both rubbed their heads from her fall onto top of them. “Akko?”

“Yep. Atsuko Kagari but you can call…..Wait, you knew that didn’t you?”

“Yes. Not surprised. Only you would somehow manage to break the universe.”

“Hey. You sounded like Diana there.”

“Akko, you literally have came from the anime to our world. I am going to have to be the voice of reason here since you literally LANDED ON ME. Oh this is not happening. This is seriously not happening. How did you end up here?”

Akko just shrugged her shoulders. The other person just sighed as they pinched the bridge of their nose.

“Tell me what you were doing before you landed here.”

“Well I was practicing a spell to impress Diana and then I may or may not have messed up the spell which opened up a portal and then I heard a noise which then caused me to go through the portal and now I’m here with you.”

The writer sighed as they face palmed.

“Of course you would. Only Akko could land herself outside of the anime world.”

“Anime world? I’m an anime.”

“What no. I didn’t say anything. Never mind. It’s already happen. Come here, I will show you.”

The writer had pulled up their Netflix account and went to their favorites, pulling up the Little Witch Academia title card. They pointed to their screen.

“You are an anime on Netflix.”

“Netflix? We have Witchflix.”

“Witchflix? Oh now we are just breaking company names now. Akko, do you remember the spell name? Akko, where did you go? AKKO!” They ran out the room to see Akko had one of their cats in her arms.

“Aww. Look at the pretty kitty. Aww, she’s trying to bite me but she has no teeth.”

“Akko, just stop harassing my cat and come over here. You are a precious bean but you are so much trouble.”

“So tell me, what were you typing and why was Diana kissing me.”

“I’m a fanfiction writer. I and other people on the internet write stories about the two of you together,” They laughed nervously, waiting for Akko’s reaction.

The scream that came from Akko not only caused the cat to ran under the bed but caused the writer’s neighbors to bang on the wall. Akko was seated in the chair as she mindless stared at the screen. The other person had pulled up a website called Archive of Our Own and she was looking at countless pages and stories detailing a relationship between her and Diana. So many ideas on how to get Diana to kiss floated through her head, the more she read. They had shared a few of their stories to her and that all but broke poor Akko. She was limp in the chair as heat raised from her face from how much she was embarrassed. She just wanted to impress Diana with a simple spell, not manage to literally break the fourth wall. The writer grabbed her shoulders and was violently shaking the unconscious witch.

“Oh god. I killed Akko. I actually killed. Wait. Would she actually be dead if she doesn’t actually exist? Stop. Sidetracked. I need to get her back to her world and to Diana. I have work soon. Hang on.”  
They pulled the story that they had writing before Akko popped out of the portal. They smiled. Akko slowly came into consciousness.

“Akko, did you remember those words?”

“I have been practicing them for days. Of course I remember them.” The writer gave her a look of doubt. “I know them. I just may have messed something up.”  
“You definitely pulled an Akko. Say them like how you did before the portal opened up.”

“I don’t remember how I said them to mess the spell up.”

“I do. Here. Read this.” They showed her the document that she had been reading earlier.

“That’s the story you were writing. So, if I repeat this the same way, I can go back home.”

“Yep and then you can ask Diana on that date.”

Akko quickly hugged the writer before whipping her wand from her stash.

“Here is goes.”

The incantation was said and the portal opened up. Akko curiously peeked her through it and spotted Diana tapping her foot in front of her. The brunette chuckled.

“Hello Diana.”

“What did you do this time?”

Akko’s head went back through the portal. Diana could make out voices before a second head popped through.

“Hey Diana. Nice to meet you. Take your girlfriend back please. She broke the universe.”

They disappeared and Akko was soon thrown through the portal onto the ground. The portal closed up. Diana pulled Akko up by her arms.

“Akko, tell me what you did.”

“I may have opened a portal into another world and found out we exist as a show and people apparently write stories about us together.”

“Interesting. How did you manage to create a portal to another dimension?”

“I was trying to practice a spell to impress you.”

Diana chuckled at that.

“Akko, you have already impressed me. Since the day you entered Luna Nova.”

Akko blushed at Diana’s comment.

“Diana, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Diana pecked her on the cheek.

“I would enjoy that Akko.”


End file.
